


ice cream

by elfdaughter (hopper)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopper/pseuds/elfdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream

"Best out of three," Kise insists as Aomine dribbles circles around him in victory.

"Cheapskate," Aomine crows. But he would never turn down an offer to go one-on-one.

So Aomine beats him soundly in two more rounds, and Kise buys them all ice cream. He doesn't mind; he gets paid more than any of his peers.

Kise watches Kuroko take a bite from his own ice cream and then offer some to Aomine. Before long, Murasakibara is going around begging bites off everyone's ice cream.

Midorima refuses. "Absolutely out of the question. It's unsanitary."

"But Kurochin-"

"Kuroko is bound to get whatever mouth rot plagues Aomine."

"Oi! I don't have mouth rot, Midorima you ass!"

"Well, your breath certainly reeks."

"Tetsu, do I have bad breath?"

"Please don't breathe in my face, Aomine-kun."

"See, Tetsu says it's fine." Kuroko's head bobs like a dandelion on a stalk as Aomine ruffles his hair furiously.

Midorima holds his ice cream out of reach. Murasakibara sulks. Akashi tsks. Kise relinquishes the rest of his ice cream to placate Murasakibara.

Kuroko finally turns to him when Kise reaches out to smooth down the back of his hair.

"It's nothing, your hair was just sticking up," Kise says in answer to Kuroko's questioning look. Kuroko nods his thanks and returns to eating. Returns to watching Aomine talk.

Kise challenges Aomine to a one-on-one at every opportunity. When the two of them go head on, inseparable in motion, it's impossible to keep your eyes on one and not the other. Kise will lose to Aomine ten, fifty, a hundred times if it means Kuroko will watch him with the same gaze he always fixes on Aomine. And everyone is more than happy to have Kise buy them treats. 

This is a win-win situation, Kise thinks to himself, the memory of Kuroko's hair on his empty hands. This way everyone is happy.


End file.
